


Sneak Attack

by Stephicness



Series: Droobles and Drabbles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sparring, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: A grumpy old man and a young fox spar with one another. Too bad the old man ain't havin' it.





	

“No.” He tilted the sheath upwards, blocking the strikes from the baton. Another strike downwards, and it was immediately blocked again with little additional movement in his arm. “Not there either.”

“Just let me… Land an attack…!” The general gritted his teeth, continuing his barrage of attacks that Cor was so quick to block. It was as if he hardly broke a sweat! “I _will_  hit you…!”

“In your dreams, Loqi. You’ll have to try much harder than that.” He let out a scoff, pushing the general back as he returned his sword back to his belt and crossed his arms. “Your attacks are too predictable. A toddler could defeat you. Try harder.” He opened his mouth again, but soon closed it as he noticed the general’s shoulders beginning to shake. Loqi had asked for the chance to train and spar against the immortal man, but if he was just going to cry about losing… He had to pause as he began to notice the droplets from Loqi’s face. Oh no. He really was crying…

The guard carefully approached as the general dropped the baton and began to cover his face to hide it. “Hey. Stop crying. You don’t need to cry about anything.” Still, the general continued to weep, causing the growing concern to spread over Cor’s face. “Loqi…” He reached out, putting his hands on Loqi’s shoulders as he peered down at the shorter man. “It’s okay. I’m sorry for making you cry. I was just-”

Words soon ceased as the general took his hands from his face, arms swinging themselves around the soldier’s neck as he pulled Cor down to his height. Lips crashed together, a gesture that caught Cor off-guard and left him stunned. The general pulled away after a few seconds of rendering the Lucian stunned, a grin spreading across his face as his tears ceased to exist. And with a small gesture, a hand raised itself and lightly smacked the older man’s cheek.

“There. I finally hit you. Looks like my facade worked wonders on you, Cor the Immortal~”

Cor’s eyebrows furrowed, cheeks heating up as he glanced aside with a grumpy expression and his hand reached up to cover his face. Damn brat… But a good tactic, he had to admit.


End file.
